Nostalgia
by Ara 16
Summary: Chapter 3 up! ItachiXOC pairing. Itachi's love loses her memeory during the Uchiha Massacre, and Itachi dosen't even know that she's alive. Soon he meets a girl because the Akatsuki is after her, and claims that she looks exactly like someone.
1. Where it all started

Summary: Itachi in the actual manga was stated that he did had a lover, and he killed. but in my story, that's different.

Sekai and Itachi were best friends even when they were little, and Itachi actually felt that she was someone special to him.\

Sekai had to suddenly move one day, and left Konoha. 5 years later, she returned on the day of the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Which she then had to face Itachi during his murdering of his clan. When sekai tried to stop him, she fell off the roof that he was on top of trying to escape, and lost her memory. Sad turth is that Itachi assumed that she was dead, but she wasn't. Later after 7 years, she was beign targeted by the Akatsuki, and Itachi claims that he'd seen her somewhere, what will happen?, will fate be on their side?

Parings: Itachi X Sekai and tints of Akatsuki X Sekai

Setting: When Itachi was 8.

_Flashback-_

"_nae nae (hey, hey), itachi-kun"_

"_nani? (What?)" he asked_

"_Isn't the sakura leaves so pretty?"_

"_eung(yeah) it sure is" he answered._

"_Sekai! Sekai-Chan! Ko chi ko chi! (here, here)" a woman yelled out._

"_Hai, Hai kaa-san (yes, yea mom)" Sekai answered._

"_Gome (sorry) Itachi-kun I have to go, gae nae! (seeya)"_

_Then Sekai ran off…_

"_Matte! (wait) Sekai!" Itachi yelled out_

_Sekai turned around to face him, and smiled._

"_Itachi-kun! I hope to see you again and see the sakura trees again!" she answered back._

_With that Sekai left._

_After that Sekai left Konoha, and time passed._

_Soon later Sekai and her family returned to Konoha, and that was the day that fate wasn't at their side…_

_Itachi and Sekai weren't little kids anymore, but pre teens, nearly 13._

_That day was the day of the Uchiha massacre, and Itachi killed everyone, except Sasuke, or not._

_That day he trembled in front of Sekai with blood all over his uniform and his kunai in his hand._

"_It…achi –kun, dotsch te? (why?)" She had her bangs cover her face._

"_To reach my potential, and.."_

"_Ya me te! (stop!) I don't want to hear it! Her hands were covering her ears, and slowly she let herself calm down, and grabbed Itachi's wrist._

"_Ya me te, Itachi, this isn't you!"_

_Itachi stiffened for a while, and ran off dropping the kunai he held._

"_Itachi! Itachi-kun!!"_

_She then ran and followed, she found him on the roof of one of the uchiha manors and followed._

"_Itachi-kun stop!"_

_He saw her, his first love, following him…but, still ran off, actually frightened of what he had done…betraying her._

_Tears formed in Sekai's eyes, and soon her view was fogged up, that she fell off the roof, and remained on the ground._

_Itachi saw all this happen shocked by the scenery and went and disappeared._

_Soon early in the morning, Itachi went to the 3__rd__ hokage, to inform about the massacre, and begged him not to tell Sasuke anything, the hokage agreed and right before Itachi was about to leave, he stopped him._

"_Cho to matte,"_

"_Hn?" he turned._

"_Actually it's nothing." He said with a bothered look on his face._

_Itachi didn't say anything and he went off silently._

_The hokage didn't mention that Sekai was still alive, but due to the concussion, she lost her memory._

_End of Flashback-_

Setting Current Day: Akatsuki base.

Everyone were in their rooms, and Pein called out to everyone for a meeting.

When everyone gathered, Pein was usually, in his hologram form, and started the meeting.

"I called you all here, because I want everyone to know that I'm going to send some of you to Konoha to retrieve someone."

"Who the god dam is it? I tired of staying here all my friggin' days!" one of the members Hidan shouted.

"Hmph, ignoring that, after losing Sasori we are in need of a medical nin, and this girl should be a good replacement for him, and she has interesting powers that this organization needs. Her name is Haruhi Kotonoha, and I want someone to bring her here." Pein said indifferently.

Everyone remained silent for a moment and the leader sighed,

"Alright so I want Hidan, itachi, and Deidara to fetch her, the reason I'm sending you is, because she is skilled, and I don't think that only 1 person can handle it." He said.

"Are you serious?! Me itachi and the blonde'?" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan,… shut up." Kakuzu said.

"Set out tomorrow, if there are no questions, dismissed." Pein said.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2- Encounter

The following day came; skies were dark, and Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara setted out for Konoha.

"Oi, oi, oi! Konoha kot'che da yo! (Over there!)" Hidan yelled out pointed left..

"Antha da (you) baka des?(stupid?) un'? Konoha ko'che da yo! Un'" Deidara responded, pointing right.

"Da ke' (gosh) omayega (You are) hontoni (really) u zai (annoying)!" Hidan yelled out.

"Hey, hey I'm just following Itachi-sempai don't underestimate him. Un'".

"ah so~ka des?(oh really?) hmph, just talking to you makes me annoyed, Tonikaku, (anyway) you know I really don't trust anyone except jashin-sama, so don't make me listen to your little sempai~"

"Oh rae wa (I) kankenai (don't care) about your precious God, so just shut up un'"

"Ta ke', oi Uchiha; just put him in your little genjutsu, and shut him friggin' up."

Itachi remained silent.

"Oi! Listen to me when I'm talking to you! You might have joined this fu*ked up organization earlier then me, but I'm still older then you by 2 years!"

Itachi who remained silent finally responded to Hidan.

"I don't respect just anyone because of their age, or anything, I treat everyone exactly the same…. And that's all."

"chet'" Hidan looked away and Itachi's comment ended the argument.

They walked for about an hour, until they reached the outskirts of Konoha at nightfall.

Then Deidara spoke.

"cho to matte, (wait) how do we know who Haruhi Kontonoha is? Un'"

"Finally the brat says something meaningful." Hidan responded.

"Oi Oi OI!! What do you mean by brat? Or rae wa….!"

"You're the youngest out of us you know that right? Deidara-chan~ and so far the shortest." Hidan snickered.

Deidara grumbled.

"You know think I'm actually starting to like you~" Hidan said coming right in front of his face.

"na…nanda! Oh ma ye! ero oh ya ji!(perverted old man) un'"

"So rae ka (so like)….." Hidan said

"Yi ya!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi finally showing an emotion,

"Ou ru sae yo, oh ma ye (shut up you two) we're going to get noticed."

Hidan and Deidara turned, and Deidara was actually blushing.

"oi oi oi, it was just a joke, ta ke' this is why your still a kid. I have no intensions doing **that **with you"

Hidan said winking at the same time.

"ke………….ke………………..ke nan da te!!!! Oh ma ye!!un'"

Meanwhile, Haruhi was just returning from her mission, and she and some of her sempai's she knew were having dinner at a simple restaurant at Konoha.

"Wow that was a heck of a mission!" Kyo said, one of the sempai's she knew.

"Man I know, hey you know we should totally hit the karaoke!" Isaka yelled out one of her other sempai's.

"Hey you guys are drunk enough right now." Haruhi said. (Anime sweat drop)

Haruhi was part of the ANBU recruits, and a skilled medic-nin. She had short black-brownish hair, about up to her shoulders. Her outfit as of now was a mini skirt with leggings under, and an oversized shirt.

One of her sempais named Hatori, suddenly put his arm around Haruhi and said,

"Your a goody good girl Haruhi, I mean come on we've been on this mission for like 5 friggin' days!"

Haruhi removed his arm, and stuffed sake in front of his face.

He looked at her shocked.

"Now do I look like a goody good girl?"

He smirked, "Your sly Haruhi...Kotonoha"

While Haruhi was having fun at dinner, Hidan Itachi and Deidara retrieved the information about Haruhi's where abouts; by forcefully asking an old feeble man that they saw coming out of the hospital that Haruhi worked in, along with Sakura.

Along side, with all that commotion, at dinner, …

"Oi OI OI sempai! Wake up! Ta ke' I told you that you drank too much sake! Matta ke'! Isaka, Kyo sempai! Help me! Huh?" she blinked about twice, after seeing them slumped in their seats sleeping.

(anime sweat drop) "Man dok se na~ sempai! Wake up! Oi! Ugh~"

Then she called out to one of the waiters, to help her carry them to their home. The waiter gladly helped, and Haruhi had to pay for the entire meal….

"na ni! $150?? [I don't know how to convert that to Japanese currency ^^;;;] wa ka ta….(ok) Aringgato go za I mas oh jii-san."

"hehe no problem, but what about your other friend? Don't you need help getting him home?" the waiter asked.

"No it's ok..he lives near me so I can get him home no prob'."

"ok be careful getting home." He said

"Hai," she answered, and with that Haruhi put Hatori on her back, the waiter was shocked by the scenery, because she carried a guy much taller and heavier than her on her back.

"Ga nae'! (bye)"

"oh…uh yes (anime sweat drop)" the waiter said.

Then Haruhi went.

Hatori grumbled some words that Haruhi couldn't make out when she was carrying him, and Haruhi got really annoyed.

"You are so dead I really hate drunkards, just wait till' tomorrow."

"Is that really her? Un'? Deidara said shocked.

"Whoa that's a tough chick." Hidan said.

They were watching her from afar and followed her quietly, with Itachi leading.

While they were following her, Itachi looked a little puzzled.

"Do gosh ta'? (What's wrong?) Itachi-sempai? Un'?"

"Hn? Oh nothing." He responded.

"Heh? Is the Uchiha afraid to face this chick or something?" Hidan said smirking.

Itachi ignored his comment, and kept on following her trail.

Soon Haruhi led Hatori inside his house, and after she saw that he was asleep, she went outside and locked the door behind her.

"Ah, ah mendoksena~ He really owes me for that." She said to herself, and let out a quiet sigh, when someone putted her in a choke hold!

"_Nani? Why couldn't I sense this person?" she thought._

"Heh, I think you'd better come with us." The guy said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Haruhi said. Then she saw their cloaks…

"Masaka? (No way) Akatsuki?"

Then she saw the famous Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan the man who caught her in a choke hold.

"Heh, you're pretty bright, but I bet you can't beat us, un'" a certain blonde said.

"Do you want to go quietly with us, or should we use violence? You know my religion goes strictly against killing and violence, so you choose." The man behind her said.

Itachi watching from behind Deidara, didn't really make out of the girl's appearance, but he noticed that she looked slightly familiar, and he quietly said,

"Hidan, Deidara, there's no point of starting a war here, so let's finish this fast."

"chet' you really don't like to have fun do you? Uchiha." Hidan said.

Then suddenly Haruhi punched Hidan in the guts, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh~ we have a tough chick here," Hidan said mockingly

"You know I'm really tired, so we should finish this quickly, so I can go home and sleep Kay?" Haruhi said also mockingly.

"Heh, then I ku zo (let's go)" Hidan yelled out.

Then they engaged in battle, and Haruhi dodged most of the attacks, and used her fire element jutsus to attack him.

"Hn, another fire element user, Itachi uses that all the time, and I know all the loop holes there are," Hidan yelled out.

Then suddenly Itachi ran into the battle scene, and caught her in a genjutsu.

"Shit, sharingon?" Haruhi yelled out.

Then she was knocked out cold.

"I ku zo, Hidan Deidara." Itachi said with no emotion.

"Hmph, you always take out all the friggin' fun, Uchiha."

"Hey at least you got to fight, I didn't even summon my explosives! Un'" Deidara said.

Itachi, ignoring the comment, said for Hidan to carry the girl, and while Hidan shouted out some curses, they setted out to the base.

A/N: Whew! That was a heck of a chapter. LOLS You might have noticed some of the parts were similar to what happened in the anime, but yea I DO NOT own anything, except my OC. ;) Leave reviews plz!


	3. Familiar Face

A/N: I'm finally updating! Lolssss sry for the really lack of update for those who read my story ok then here is chapter 3~

Itachi, HIdan, Deidara, and Haruhi over Hidan's shoulder, were walking to the base, through the woods, and so on forth, until they slowly approached the base. _**(A/N: Sry for interrupting, but let's just say that Itachi still didn't see Haruhi's face, because it was dark while they were going to the base)**_

"Oi, can some of you at least talk while we're going? It's friggn' boring!" Hidan yelled out.

"Can't you at least shut up for 5mins?! Un'": Deidara responded.

"Oi Oi OI Deidara-chaan, that;s why I don't like brats like you, and can't you at least, take this friggn' weight from me?" Hidan bragged on and on. "And also how come you can't summon your little girly bird things this time huh??!"  
"Itachi-danna said that we can't affored getting caught, un'"

"Ohhhhh so u listen to your little Itachi Sempai huh? What you have a thing for guys Deidara –chan? Even if do, you have really bad taste I mean Itachi?"

HIdan blurted out so loud even Itachi felt a vein pop up in his forehead.

"na, na…nandayo? Un'"

"Oh? You don't seemed like you hate it Deidara-chann yo,"

"JUST SHUT UP already! Un!"

"We're here..." Itachi said quietly.

"Oh so the king of emos finally talks huh? Damn! The base is so close to Konoha! Cht' that friggn leader is sure a smart ass putting the base here."

Ignoring Hidan, Deidara said,

"So we should undo the sealing jutsu huh un? Itachi-danna"

"hn'" Itachi said.

With an annoyed face, Hidan said, "you know I just noticed, you never call me Hidan-danna you know?"

"Why should I even do that with the likes of you? Un'"

Hidan, rolling up his sleeve, "Na do to? You want to go for it sissy boy?"  
"I don't even wan to waste my fist on you un'!"

While Deidara and Hidan were having their little(?) commotion, (it's funny they didn't wake up Haruhi…….) Itachi undid the jutsu on the entrance to the base, and said, "We're going in."

"HUH?" deidara and Hidan said looking at Itachi with a blank face.

Then strangely enough, Kakuzu was the one to greet them,

"What took you so long? Nevermind, It was Hidan right? That brat is always making stupid mistakes, It's a surprise that he even made it here in one piece."  
"I know, it's a miracle for him alright. Un"

"huh? Kakuzu? What do mean by that BRAT? Do you seriously want to friggn' die?!"  
"ignoring that, now about that girl. Leader said to put her in any of the rooms, and he wants a status report on the mission from all of you, after the girl is in the room got it?" Kakuzu said with an expressionless face.

"right. Un'"

So they went to do the orders, while Hidan was blabbering ridiculous things to Deidara, Kakuzu stopped Itachi.

"Itachi."

"hn'?"

"Leader wants to see you first."

Itachi without any expression then went on walking to Pein's room.

Shortly Deidara went to Pein's room, and Hidan before he even went into Pein's room, was looking for a place to put the girl.

"Cht' man you're a bother, where am I supposed to friggn' put you?!"  
Soon he passed by Itachi's room.

He looked at the girl, then to the room.

"hm, that Uchiha is a pain in the ass too, let alone even if I want to put this girl in Deidara's room, I'd have to go all the way to the other side."

In a short time, Hidan finally decided to put Haruhi in Itachi's room.

After actually placing her on the bed, he got a short glimpse of her,

"_Man, she's actually pretty cute for a tough chick."_

With that Hidan left the room and walked to Pein's room.

After recalling all the mission info to Pein, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi were dismissed and they setted out to their rooms.

"Man what a mission un' I'm actually going to finally sleep for a while un"

"Why don't you take Itachi-danna with you? Hey uchiha! Uh-ra? Where's that friggn Uchiha? Cht' he just comes and goes huh? Huh? Oi Deidara"

Deidara was soon gone too.

"Cht' friggn brats"

With that he went to his room.

When Itachi reached his room, he sensed a presence of someone in his room.

With that, he hurried in his room. He was actually surprised at the sight of the girl on his bed.

"_So…he placed her here huh?"_

He sighed, and took of his cloak and sat down on a chair.

He brushed of his black locks of hair off his face, and got a clear look of the girl.

He gasped.

"Se…sekai?"

He immediately got up from the chair, went up to the girl

"No, no it can't be her, she's she's"

"Dead……."

Without noticing, his hand went up to the girl's face, and brushed of her hair off her face.

"_What's this feeling? So warm hands touching my face?"_

Within a second Haruhi opened her eyes, and immediately got up form her long sleep.

"Uu..chi..ha It..Itachi?"  
His face quickly turned away and averted her gaze.

Haruhi then regaining her strength, and her memory,

"Hey! Why did you bring me here?!" she shouted.

Itachi returning to his original state of emotion.

"Leader things your suitable to be in Akatsuki." He replied.

"What? What are you talking about? Me. In the Akaksuki?" she scoffed.

"You're messing with me, what are you taking about?! I'm not going to turn into a criminal just because you guys want me too! You guys are just all low lives."

Itachi couldn't catch anything she was saying because she just reminded him of **her.**

"Hey! Are you even listening? Uchiha!"

Itachi couldn't take it, He turned back to her, and slowly brought his hands to her face and tried to close the gap between them.

Haruhi Shocked, without knowing, she slapped him across the face.

Silence

She panted, while Itachi fell on to the floor.

Then she bolted out of the room.

Then bumped into someone much taller than her.

She directly fell on top of the person, when she opened her eyes to apologize she found a blushing Hidan under her,

"um, um, Hon to ni, gomenasai!"  
"oh um, it's ok," Hidan said pulling the two of them off the floor.

"Actually I was just coming to get you. Leader sent me just now to get you."

"oh, the leader of this whole mess huh? Ok let's go."  
With that she walked in front him, while Hidan still blushed,

"Well? Aren't you going to lead the way?"  
"oh oh yeah, it's this way."

**(A/N) wows another long(?) Chap. Hope you enjoyed it, and plz leave reviews!  
******


End file.
